Un milagro:kokoro
by RinyLenKagamine99
Summary: Esta es la historia de un científico y su creación, esta basado en la saga Vocaloid: Kokoro.Lo se mal summary pero denle la oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Un milagro: Kokoro.

Capitulo 1: Kokoro

Cuando me desperté te vi peliplata, ojidorado, tez morena y traías una batan blanca puesta.

-quien eres y como me llamo?- pregunte, tardaste en responderme pero lo hiciste

-soy Tsubasa y tu nombre es Yu- sonreíste

Caminamos y me mostrabas a casa, no era grande, pero tampoco pequeña, tres camas, un armario, una cocina, un baño, una computadora, y varias maquinas, sin contar las puertas y ventanas. Salimos, había un jardín bastante amplio mucho pasto y bastantes flores de todas clases. Se me olvida mencionar que adentro de la casa había un armario bastante grande y lleno.

Cada que te veía notaba que estabas sonriendo mientras me mostrabas la casa, paso el tiempo y se presento la noche, entonces nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a desayunar (Len: si han escuchado Kokoro/Rin: si lo han hecho sabrán que Rin es igual a un humano/Len: a acepción de que le falta una sola cosa/Rin: so no/Los dos: ya lo saben), pero note que después de las nueve te pusiste a pensar mucho y al pasar las cinco te sentaste frente al ordenador (Rin: si no saben que es se los diremos/Len: es la computadora)y yo me dirigí a el librero que contenía todo tipo de textos: desde cuentos hasta novelas de misterio, tome un libro de cuentos titulado: el libro de oreo de los niños.

Leí un rato pero me di cuenta que casi todos los cuentos o mejor dicho todos tenían palabras sin sentido para mí como: terror, susto, alegría, envidia, ira, enojo, orgullo y amor, amor esa palabra es de las más mencionadas, desconocidas y extrañas para mí, también se nota que es algo muy poderoso ya que historias este salva auna princesa de la muerte o a pueblos enteros.

-_-_-Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde mi nacimiento, pero tú te la pasas en has pasado todos los días y casi todo el tiempo en el ordenador, un día al levantarme me encontré con que ya estabas despierto y seguías en el ordenador moviendo varias cosas.

Al desertar hoy te encontré dormido en el monitor de la pc.

-Tsubasa-te movía

-despertaste-que pasa Yu?-te tallabas los ojos(Rin: *¬*)-

-estuviste despierto todo la noche verdad?-

-sí, pero no pasa nada-sonreíste

-ok-

-quieres ir a desayunar?-te dirigiste a la puerta de la cocina

-sí-te seguí

Cuando acabamos ti volviste al ordenador y yo salí al jardín, note que había un pequeño huerto atrás de la casa.

Es tarde aproximadamente la cinco de la tarde, entre a la casa y te vi en el computador, desde hace tiempo que esta hay, días de hecho.

-Tsubasa-camine hacia a ti

-si?-

-porque esta hay siempre?-

-te volteaste a verme-te estoy haciendo un regalo-

-enserio?-

-si-

-qué es?-

-intento hacerte un corazón o kokoro-

-que es eso?-sigo sin sabe de que es a pesar de que en los libros lo he leído varias veces

-algo imposible de hacer, pero lo intentare-

-está bien-

-sonreíste y volviste al computador-espero lograrlo Yu

-Tsubasa, porque no veo a más personas aparte de ti?-

-porque en el mundo solo estamos tu y yo-dijiste eso algo raro

-ok-me fui a leer algo

-_-Han pasado varios años desde que dejaste de estar en el ordenador y estas con migo una vez plantamos un árbol de cerezo.

Cierto día en que yo estaba sentado en el jardín tú llegaste y te sentaste frente a mí.

-Yu, sabes que es la muerte?-

-no-

-bien, es cuando una persona duerme para siempre-

-nunca vuelve a despertar?-

-no Yu, ya no vuelve a despertar-

-ok-

-vamos –sonreíste y te paraste al momento

-a donde?-me pare

-a pasear y a regar las plantas-caminaste

-ok-te seguí

Un día te sentaste en la silla del ordenador y te quedaste dormido, de eso ya van siglos o menos, te abras muerto?, sigo sin entender eso y tampoco cosas como: la felicidad o la tristeza, aun que tu trataste de explicármelo nunca lo pude entender, ahora que lo pienso nunca instalaste el kokoro en mi.

Me dirigí al computador y toque la pantalla, que se encendió de inmediato, busque el kokoro y no tarde mucho en ayarlo, lo instale en mí para ver qué diferencia habría.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho y por fin se como es la felicidad, salía al jardín salte, brinque, corrí, di maro metas y demás, cuando entre a la cas te vi, ya sé que tienes…estas muerto, me deje caer en el suelo de rodillas y no pude contener las lagrimas, lo que sentía era la triste y soledad.

-ahora se la razón por la que nací, habitar en soledad amargo es-dije para mí y me levante del suelo

Salí al jardín y recogí bastantes flores, volví a la casa y te las deje alrededor tuyo.

-Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy por darme vida en este bello mundo, gracias te doy, gracias te doy por los momentos que pasamos juntos, gracias te doy, gracias te doy por darme todo lo que necite y mas, gracias te doy, gracias te doy te cantare para siempre-cantaba-gra…..sias…papa-caí de espaldas frente a ti y me sumí en un sueño profundo llamado muerte-.


	2. Chaper 2

Capitulo 2: Kokoro-Keseki

**Rin: konichiwua gente**

**Len: bueno después de un mes de no subir nada aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic**

**Rin: que era regalo de cumple años para la herma menor de Len^^, pero por la escuela (maldita) ya no pudimos subirlo y aquí está 1 mes después de su cumple años, el punto es que lo subimos**

**Len: bueno pues la otra razón de no subir nada es que perdimos el primero borrador del fic y tuvimos que hacer otro por lo tanto este no es el original, nos gusto mas el otro pero lo perdimos**

**Rin: y no sabemos donde esta así que ni modo**

_Declimer: Beyblade metal fucion no nos pertenece ni sus personajes, todo a sus respectivos dueños, este fic no está escrito con fines de lucro _

_Declimer 2: la saga del milagro no nos pertenece, todo a sus respectivos dueños _

**Len: que lo disfruten^^**

En este mundo estoy solo yo, aun que alguna vez estuvo demasiado poblado hoy solo me encuentro yo.

Todo inicio en la tercera guerra mundial, en ese entonces yo era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que era la guerra y lo que se perdíamos con ella, no recuerdo mucho de eso ya que fue hace mucho tiempo pero recuerdo cuando mi padre me trajo aquí, solo quedábamos nosotros en nuestra familia, no puedo olvidar la última vez que vi a mi mama y a mi hermano.

Flas back.

Estábamos mi hermano y yo jugando, mi mama preparaba la cena, la radio estaba encendida y el fuego de la de la chimenea era muy cálido. Si una escena muy común en Londres por el siglo XV o XVI, pero no estamos en Londres ni estamos en ese siglo.

De repente se escucha en el radio: "las fuerzas estadounidenses han penetrado el país".

-hermano que significa lo que acaban de decir en el radio?-pregunte y deje de jugar

-no se-dejo de jugar al igual que yo

-entonces vamos a preguntarle a mamá-

Caminamos hasta llegar a la cocina y ver a nuestra mamá cocinando la cena.

-mamá-la llamo mi gemelo

-que sucede Dark? (1)-pregunto nuestra mamá al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para vernos

-que quiere decir lo que dijeron en la radio?- pregunte

-que cosa?-

-algo de que estados unidos penetro al país o algo así-dijo mi gemelo

-nada-sonreía-váyanse a jugar niños

-está bien-respondimos a unisón y nos fuimos

Escuche que mamá tomaba el teléfono algo o más bien alterada, tome a Eigle y subí al cuarto, pero en momento escuche que se caí la puerta, baje lo más deprisa y al llegar a las escaleras vi como unos soldados estaban en la casa y les estaban disparando a mi mamá y a mi gemelo, rompí en llanto en ese momento los soldados me vieron y me iban a disparar pero de alguna forma me salve, recuerdo ver a un par de soldados mas pero no recuerdo bien ya que en el momento en que me vieron dispararon pero fallaron y me desmaye gracias a un golpe que me di en la cabeza más nunca supe con que fue o quien me salvo.

End flahs back.

Después de eso solo recuerdo que desperté un poco y vi a mi papá (2) luego de eso me encontraba en la casa en la que ahora estoy. No puedo olvidar ese día y todo lo que paso.

A pasado bastante tiempo desde que perdía a mi familia entera y donde se perdió el resto del mundo, pero de alguna forma fui el único que sobrevivo pero estar aquí es muy solitario. Por eso e decidido crear un robot, bueno lo voy a intentar.

Han pasado años y al fin puede crearlo, un milagro estoy muy feliz y orgulloso ya que logre hacerlo a pesar de las complicaciones, fui por un traje de el armario y se lo puse.

-despertaste-hola, quien eres y como me llamo?-preguntantes-

Tu nombre se me había olvidado por completo eso, sol recuerdo el nombre de de mis papas y mi hermano, no se mas que esos nombre y claro el mío, pero….ya se.

-hola^^, me llamo Tsubasa y tu nombre es Yu-sonreí

Te mostré el jardín y la casa, pero no puedo evitar notar que cada que te veo siento que te falta algo importante y no sé que es, fuimos a dormir y no tardo en llegar el amanecer. Desayunamos y el tiempo paso, note que los ojos Yu eran opacos no mostraban ningún sentimiento y su voz era fría más que el viento helado o el hielo, le falta algo y eso es un Kokoro.

E estado días en el ordenador y no logro nada, más no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente, un día me quede dormido enfrente del computador.

-Tsubasa-me movías

-desperté-que pasa Yu?-me talle los ojos-

-estuviste despierto todo la noche verdad?-

-sí, pero no pasa nada-sonreí

-ok-

-quieres ir a desayunar?-fui asía la puerta de la cocina

-sí-me seguiste

Al terminar me fui al computador y tu saliste al jardín como de costumbre, después de un rato entraste de nuevo y no me di cuenta cundo fue eso, solo sé que en un momento estabas a mi lado.

-Tsubasa-

-si?-

-porque esta hay siempre?-

-le di vuelta la silla para verte y sonreí-te estoy haciendo un regalo-espere que demostraras alguna emoción pero como siempre fue tu carácter frio el que note

-enserio?-con el mismo tono frío de siempre

-si-

-qué es?-

-intento hacerte un kokoro-

-que es eso?-

-algo imposible de hacer, pero lo intentare-

-está bien-

-sonreí y volví a mi trabajo-espero lograrlo Yu

-Tsubasa, porque no veo a más personas aparte de ti?-

-porque en el mundo solo estamos tu y yo-dije con un tono de melancolía que supongo que no notaste

-ok-te fuiste a leer como siempre lo asías

Después de un par de años logre hacer un Kokoro, pero no se lo puedo instalar por el simpe hecho de que es demasiado pesado y te mataría en un par de horas o menos, así que intentara darte sentimientos por mi cuenta, pero pareces no entender.

Un día recode que pasaría en mi futuro y la verdad a mi no me gusta nada pensar en mi muerte, pero como es algo que a todas las personas les pasa y como Yu no lo es, así que decidí explicarle y espero que me entienda. Me senté en el pasto frente a Yu y suspire profundamente, para intentar explicarte algo difícil de explicar.

-Yu, sabes que es la muerte?-

-no-

-bien, es cuando una persona duerme para siempre-

-nunca vuelve a despertar?-

-no Yu, ya no vuelve a despertar-

-ok-

-vamos –sonreí y me pare

-a donde?-te paraste

-a pasear y a regar las plantas-camine

-ok- me seguiste

Esa misma noche me senté y encendí el computador, se que dije que no le instalaría el kokoro pero Yu no logra entender y de igual manera veré si lo puedo hacer más ligero pera que Yu no muera. Después de un rato de ver archivos y apuntes que tenía en el ordenador del kokoro, me di cuenta que solo quitándole algunas cosas se haría más ligero pero de igual manera tendría pocos sentimientos, apague el ordenador y me hice para atrás, te mire y vi que segáis dormido.

Luego paso algo más bien raro ya que se ilumino la habitación y desapareció Yu, la habitación volvió a la normalidad y era de día, no te encontraba y salí a ver si estabas en el jardín para mi suerte si pero había algo me alegro ya que estabas feliz y tenias un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes te había visto, corriste asía la puerta donde yo estaba y cuando me iba a mover me atravesaste como si no estuviera hay. Me voltee y te vi arrodillado y llorando, sentí una gran tristeza en ese momento no podía creer que cuando tenías sentimientos empezaras a lloras así tan de repente, levante mi viste y no podía creer que yo estaba hay muerto y era yo quien hacia que lloraras, quería consolarte pero ya no estaba ahí para hacerlo.

-ahora sé porque nací, estar en soledad es algo muy amargo-dijiste mientras te levantabas

Saliste y yo seguía viéndote, estabas recogiendo flores al terminar volviste a la casa y las pusiste al mi alrededor (3).

-Gracias te doy, Gracias te doy por darme vida en este bello mundo, gracias te doy, gracias te doy por los momentos que pasamos juntos, gracias te doy, gracias te doy por darme todo lo que necite y mas, gracias te doy, gracias te doy te cantare para siempre-cantabas y en ese momento yo me sentía muy feliz, casi lloraba de alegría-gra…..sias…papa-caíste de espaldas frente a mí y en ese momento dormías al igual que yo en un suelo profundo del cual nunca despertaras.

Esta vez quería llorar pero de tristeza la casa se volvió a iluminar y volvió la noche, Yu seguía durmiendo, me pare lo más rápido que pude de la silla que estaba bastante alejada del computador.

-no dejare que pase eso-sentí un golpe en el pecho y me senté nuevamente por el dolor-no puede pasar ahora-dije mientras me agarraba el pecho-no puedo, simplemente no puedo-intente pararme pero el dolor no me dejaba y al final me venció-al final sucedieron tres milagros, 1° tu nacimiento, 2° nuestra amistad, 3° con esta fueron dos a la vez, una fue una visión repentina del futuro y la segunda fue la creación del kokoro y 4° no nesitamos un cuarto-cerré los ojos y me dormí para siempre-

_**1: casi todos lo conocen pero para aquellos que no, Dark es la energía oscura que quedo del Eldrago en el cuerpo de Tsubasa, por lo tanto Dark es Tsubasa(para mejor explicación vean el anime)**_

_**2: aquí pues pusimos que el papá de Tsubasa era militar y pues por eso lo salvo**_

_**3: parte confusa, para los que no entendieron porque sabemos que aquí hay una parte muy confusa, cuando Tsubasa dice que Yu puso sus flores a su alrededor se refiere al que si puede ver Yu, que vendría siendo el que está en la silla, no entendieron? he aquí que Yu no puede ver al Tsubasa que está vivo si no que solo puede ver al Tsubasa del futuro que está muerto, ya?(vena la saga del milagro para entenderle mejor) **_

**Rin: qué tal?**

**Len: bueno, nos falta el 3° capitulo pero no sabemos cómo escribirlo, ya que no tentemos ideas, así que nos ayudan dándonos ideas? **

**Rin: otro mini-aviso, queremos escribir la saga evil pero no tenemos a todos los personajes**

**Len: por el momento solo sabemos que Tsubasa y Dark Tsubasa, serán el príncipe y el sirviente, mas no sabemos a quienes poner para el resto de los papeles**

**Rin: les agradeceríamos mucho su ayuda**

**Los dos: hasta el próximo capítulo o fic ^^**


End file.
